Nippon
Der Weise "Sensai" (Sensei先生=Meister, Lehrer) hat das Buch Nippon geschrieben. In diesem Werk wird die Geschichte des Königreich Nippons erzählt. Garasu gab es Yami. Inhalt "IN NIPPON ZEIGT SICH DIE MACHT - DIE MACHT UNTERWIRFT DIE WELT LICHT ODER SCHATTEN - WÄHLE GUT - DIE ANDERE SEITE WIRD NIE WIEDERKEHREN" (Einleitung) Kapitel Eins - Schöpfung (bis zum Jahre 0) / Ära der Götter Als einst die Götter durch den Urvater entstanden gab es drei undefinierte Landmassen: Eine braune, eine graue und eine rote Masse. Zudem gab es die Wolken, auf denen sie lebten, die sich aber nicht regelmäßig bewegten und teilweise zu weit voneinander entfernt waren. Also schufen sie aus der braunen Masse einen Ball namens TERURA, die Erde, und bedeckten sie mit den Wolken. Aber die Wolken flogen schnell wieder weg und die Erde war noch unbewohnbar. Da fingen sie die Wolken ein, hielten sie fest und befestigten sie mit Luft. Nun da die Erde bewohnbar wurde schufen sie die Pflanzen. Darunter waren z.B. Bäume, Blumen oder auch Pilze. Trotzdem war noch kein bewegtes Leben auf der Welt, also schufen sie die Tiere. Hier fanden sich u.a. Wölfe, Fische und Vögel. Aber die Tiere wurden krank, weil sie nie schliefen. Also schufen die Götter aus dem Grauen den Mond, MONU. Sobald dieser zu sehen sei, solle alles schlafen. Nur der Wolf blieb auf und frass andere, da diese ja schliefen. Daraufhin bestraften die Götter die Wölfe und die Hälfte von ihnen wurden zu Hunden, die von nun an darüber wachten, dass des Nachts jeder schläft und keiner Raubt und Tötet. Ihnen war die Erde aber zu klein. Deshalb schufen die den Menschen, der nun die Erde kontrollierte. Aber die Abwesenheit der Nacht reichte ihm nicht. "Wenn wir am Tag leben sollen, brauchen wir auch eine Sonne!" Um die Schöfung zu vollenden, schufen sie aus der roten Masse Götter in die Sonne und nannten sie KAMITURA. Sie gaben all ihre Göttliche Macht in diesen Himmelskörper. Um diese zu schützen, ist es jedem verboten das Land der Sonne und damit die Erde zu verlassen. Die meisten Götter starben. Ihre Leichen sind nun die Sterne. Aber zehn Götter überlebten: Fünf männliche und fünf weibliche. Sie wurden durch den Verlust ihrer Göttlichen Kraft fast Menschlich. Ihre Nachkommen sollten die Geschichte überliefern. Der Urvater weinte, sodass Flüsse entstanden und ging dann in die Sonne, um zu verbrennen. Dies gab den Anstoß, dass sich Sonne und Mond umeinander bewegen und Tag und Nacht regelmäßig wurde. In 2000 Jahren soll ihr Nachkomme in eine neue Welt aufbrechen und die Geschichte Nippons weitergeben. Nun solle die Zeitrechnung beginnen. : Über die Jahre versuchten viele, die Nachkommen auszulöschen und so die Macht dieser Welt zu sichern, doch ich habe es geschafft. Kapitel 1 - Zeit der Stämme (Jahre 1-80) / Ära des Maka Nachdem die Menschen entstanden, bildeten sie Gemeinschaften von zwei oder drei Familien. Durch thumb|80px|Anfang Kapitel 1Zusammenschlüsse, Migration und starkes Bevölkerungs-Wachstum wuchsen Stämme heran. Diese konnten drei Stadien in Beziehungen untereinander haben: *Ignoranz *Frieden (inkl. Handel) *Krieg Diese "Normalität" hielt 60 Jahre lang an, sodass die Stämme auch eine gewisse Größe erreicht hatten. Bildlegende: *Braun = normale Stämme Abschnitt 1.1 - Die Vier Stämme (Jahre 60-65) Im Norden bildete sich ein Verbund aus Stämmen. Nach diesem Vorbild wurde im Süden eine Fusion thumb|100px|Abschnitt 1.1durchgeführt. Der Osten wollte mithalten und dort taten sich ebenfalls einige Stämme zusammen. Im Westen reagierte Maka, der einmal als erster großer Feldherr gelten sollte. Er baute ebenfalls einen neuen, großen Stamm auf, um die Anderen aufzuhalten. Nun war ein Jahr vergangen, bis alle Stämme bereit waren. In den nächsten vier Jahren eroberten sie den größten Teil des Landes, ohne sich jedoch zu treffen. Bildlegende: *Braun = normale Stämme *Blau = Nordstamm *Rot/Orange = Südstamm *Gelb = Oststamm *Grün= Weststamm *Dunklerer Ton = Gebiet 61 *Heller Ton = Gebiet 65 Abschnitt 1.2 - erster großer Krieg (Jahre 66-70) Doch dann griffen sich die Stämme gegenseitig an und begannen Kriege (66): #Norden vs. Osten #Osten vs. Süden #Süden vs. Westen #Westen vs. Norden Daraufhin fürchtete Maka, dass eine Art Verschiebung im Uhrzeigersinn stattfinden könnte. Durch eine Zwangsrekrutierung erhielt er das größte Heer der Welt. Bisher gabs nur kleinere Grenzschlachten, aber 68 brach der Krieg richtig aus. Dabei wurden normale Stämme einfach mitgerissen. Der Westen konnte die Grenze zum Süden halten, während er über die bisher unabhängige Mitte unerwartet den Nordstamm von Süden her angriff. Gleichzeitig wurde eine Front an der eigentliche Grenze gehalten und langsam gewonnen. Natürlich musste das blaue Heer auch noch dem im Westen begonnenen Krieg standhalten. Daraufhin stoppte der Süden die Angriffe auf den Westen, um sich gegen den Osten zu verteidigen. Bis die Verstärkung am anderen Ende ankam, hielt es sich eher im Gleichgewicht, da die gelbe Armee im Norden verteidigte. Also waren alle Staaten beschäftigt. Im Jahre 69 gab der Norden die Hälfte des Gebietes auf und konzentrierte sich auf den Osten. Da das rote Heer in östlicher Richtung einige Erfolge verzeichnete, sah sich der gelbe Herrscher gezwungen, in die Mitte thumb|150px|Abschnitt 1.2 auszuweichen und den Rest in Friedensverhandlungen aufzugeben. Aber da der Süden sich zu sehr auf diese Situation konzentrierte, griff Maka ein, da offiziell noch kein Friede herrschte und eroberte große Teile des Südens, der sich ergab und eine klare Grenze mitten in seinem Gebiet (von 65). Im Jahre 70 fand eine Friedenskonfernz statt. Sie legte 10 Punkte fest: #Der Westen ist der Sieger über alle. Der Süden ist der Sieger über den Osten. #Sieger erhalten Geld und Rohstoffe von den Besiegten. #Freie Stämme dürfen nicht von einem der reiche angegriffen werden. #Eroberungen werden genau beibehalten. #Im Jahre 70 und im nachfolgenden werden keine Kriege geührt, die von diesem Krieg betroffene Reiche oder Stämme betreffen. #Die Reiche sind angehalten, ihren eigen Schaden und den der umliegenden Stämme zu beheben. #Die Reiche müssen den eroberten Stämmen gewisse Freiheiten zusprechen. #Es ist erlaubt, sich einem benachbarten Reich anzuschließen. In diesem Fall wird man als normaler Bürger aufgenommen. Auch ganze Stämme können diesen Schritt machen. #Vertragsbruch wird mit Krieg gegen alle Beteiligte bestraft. Am letzten Tage jedes Jahres (mit Ausnahme vom Jahre 70) wird eine Konferrenz beraten, ob dieser noch Gültigkeit besitzten sollte. Wenn nicht, wird eine Probezeit von einem Jahr erneut abgestimmt, bevor der Vertrag endgültig aufgelöst wird. #Sollte während der Vertragsdauer ein weiterer großer Krieg ausbrechen, wird das Jahr 70 an jeder Stelle durch Jahr des Kriegsendes ersetzt, wobei alle Reiche ausdrücklich zum Frieden und im Notfall jähem Kriegsende angehalten sind. Und das Jahr 70 ging zu Ende. Bildlegende: *Farben: s.o. *Pfeile: grobe Feldzüge **schwarz: 68 **grau: 69 Abschnitt 1.3 - Vertraglicher Frieden (71-73) Endlich kehrte wieder Frieden ein. Der Norden setzte eine Integrationspolitik durch, die große Umstrukturierung nötig machte: Die neu gewonnenen Einwohner wurden durch Umsiedlung mit den alten vermischt. Während man also die eroberten Bürger selbst thumb|100px|Abschnitt 1.3behielt, verlangte man vom Westen, die Eroberten freizugeben, damit diese auch Teil der Integration werden könnten. Der Osten versuchte, das neue Gebiet an das verlorene anzugleichen, da es ja nur zum Ausgleich gedacht war. Durch diese Aufwertung des Landes gab es einigen Zuzug und sich anschließende Stämme, die nach Vertrag nun genauso verbessert werden mussten. Der Süden legte den größten Wert auf die Festigung der neuen Grenzen. Der Wiederaufbau wurde normal und eher schlicht ausgeführt. Der gesamte Geldgewinn durch den Vertrag wurde gehortet. Der Westen nutzte das viele Geld und die Rohstoffe zum Wiederaufbau und zur Verbesserung. Die neuen Bewohner wurden sofort in die "Friedensarmee", die Grenzschutz und Prestige des Siegers leisten sollte, eingegliedert. Dem Sieger schlossen sich natürlich einige Stämme an. Generell konnte man sich als erklärter Sieger über alle einiges herausnehmen. Allgemein baute sich ein noch größerer kultureller Unterschied zwischen den Reichen und den Stämmen auf. Ende 71 wurde der Vertrag verlängert. Ende 72 wurde er für 73 knapp weiter beschlossen, aber dann beendet. Abschnitt 1.4 - Vertagliche Probezeit (74) Sofort startete der Norden alle durch ihn abgeschnittenen Stämme einzunehmen. Nach einigen Wochen ergaben sie sich alle. Das Ostreich nannte sich (mangels Schwerpunkt im Osten) offiziell "Goldenes Reich" und vergößerten die Grenze zum blauen Nachbarn mit der Eroberung einiger Stämme. Die Ausnutzung desthumb|100px|Abschnitt 1.4 Vertragsbruches verurteilte der letzte Anhänger des Vertrages und verkündete, das rote Heer würde alle benachbarten Stämme schützten. Maka akzeptierte und drohte einfach den nicht geschützten Stämmen, die sich sofort ergaben. Bildlegende: *Grün: Makas Reich *Blaue: Norden *Rot: Süden *Gelb: Goldenes Reich *Braun: von rotem Heer geschützte Stämme Abschnitt 1.5 - Makas Siegeszug (75-80) Nachdem Maka am letzten Tag des Jahres 74 den Vertrag endgültig beendete, indem er mit einer flammenden Rede alle Beteiligten überzeugte, erklärte er sich zum absoluten Herrscher und die Menschen des westlichen Reiches. Daraufhin griff er die letzten Stämme an. Dies bedeutete das sofortige Eingreifen des roten Heeren. Natürlich war diese Situation provoziert. Die Grünen demonstireten nun, dass ihr Heer nichtnur von der Soldaten-Anzahl, thumb|150px|1.5 - Kriegsverlaufsondern auch -Stärke und besonders von der Strategie her überlegen war. Die Mittel und der General waren beispiellos. Damit war Maka zur ersten Legende aller Zeiten geworden. Man sagt heute, er wäre ein Nachfahre der Götter gewesen. Die Stämme ergaben sich einer nach dem anderen und das gefürchtete rote Heer verlor haushoch. Der Süden musste kapitulieren und sich zum temporären Protektorat erklären. Doch das Goldene Reich wollte Maka von der Weltherrschaft abhalten und verbündete sich mit dem Norden. Doch der Westen hielt alle Angriffe ab. Da die Stämme noch kein anerkanntes Staatsgebiet waren, aber von den Feinden Makas nicht weiter geschädigt werden sollten, genausowenig wie der Süden, funktionierten diese Gebiete als eine Art Wand. Dies war ein Fehler. Denn gegen 76 hatte sich die Lage entspannt, da keiner an der Grenze echte Fortschritte machen konnten. Doch nun waren die neuen Kolonien bereits loyalisiert worden. Ein oder zwei Monate gab es nurnoch diplomatische Kämpfe, wobei die Hauptfront weiterhin beidseitig besetzt blieb. Doch dann griffen aus eben diesen Kolonien Truppen das Goldene Reich an. Die Front drohte auch, in Richtung Osten einzubrechen, doch das Bündniss ging auf die grüne Forderung ein, die im letzten Monat immer wiederholt wurde. Bildlegende: *Dunkel Grün: Ausgangssituation Maka *Hell Grün: eroberte Gebiete Maka *Schraffiert Grün: Besetzt von Maka *Gelb: Goldenes Reich *Blau: Reich des Nordens *Rot: Reich des Südens *Pfeile: Angriffe **Schwarz: erfolgreiche von Maka **(dunkel Grau: nicht erfolgreiche von Maka) **Weiß: nicht erfolgreiche von Gold/Nord **(hell Grau: erfolgreiche von Gold/Nord) **mittel Grau: erfolglos vom roten Heer (Süd) **(schraffiert Grau: erfolgreich vom roten Heer) Ein neuer Vertag legte folgendes fest: #Maka wird international als größter Feldherr und Herrscher über das Reich des Westens anerkannt, das von nun an seinen Namen tragen wird. #Maka und sein Reich werden wieder als Sieger über alle anderen Angesehen.thumb|100px|Vertragsergebnis #Ein Gleichgewicht zwischen Reparations- und Tributs- Bedarf entbindet alle Parteien von den Zahlungen. #Trotzdem werden dem Sieger von allen anderen beteiligten Parteien Rohstoffe zukommen: Eine Lieferung sofort und fünf weitere im Verlauf des Jahres 77. #Die zuletzt eroberten Stämme werden größtenteils an das Goldene Reich abgesprochen. #Das Reich des Südens wird in zwei Teile geteilt: Der westliche Teil wird ein fester Bestandteil von Makas Reich. Der östliche Teil heiße von nun an "Rotes Reich". Er erhält einen Kredit von Makas Reich, der bis Ende 78 zurückzuzahlen ist. Dieser wird ansonsten mit Menschen, Rohstoffen, Waffen und Gebiet zurückgeholt. #Bis zum Tode des Maka wird das Rote Reich allerdings Tribut monatlich entrichten. Dies soll am ersten Tag des Jahres 77 geschehen und von da an am ersten Tag jeden Monats. Bei Verzögerung wird täglich um 2% erhöht. Bei Ablauf des Monats ohne Zahlung werden Wertgüter mit Gegenwert vom Doppelten des Monatsbetrages eongezogen. Sollte Maka sterben, wird der nächte Monat ausgezahlt. Dann wird mit seinem Nachfolger über mildere Bedingungen verhandelt. #Solange das Reich existiert, wird dieser Vertrag nicht aufglöst. #An der ehemaligen Front werden Gebiete an Makas Reich abgetreten. #Die Regierung im Goldenen Reich und im Reich des Nordens abgesetzt. Genauso wird die gesamte militärische Obrigkeit abgelöst. #Diese Verteilung und alle Vorschriften werden von allen Reichen akzepitert Bildlegende: *Grün: Makas Reich *Hellgrün: Makas Neugewinne *Gold: Goldenes Reich *Gelb: Zusprüche zum Schutz der Stämme vor Maka (an Gold) *Blau: Reich des Nordens *Rot: Rotes Reich *Schraffur: Abhängigkeit Im Jahre 76 gingen neue Erlasse aus. Man solle das Heer aufstocken. Der Sinn war, dass man mit den Kriegsgewinnen die Kriegsverluste vollständig aufwiegen wollte. Also sollten die neuen Bürger rekrutiert werden. Zudem sollten die neuen Gebiete ausgebaut werden. Der alte Führungsstab sollte im neuen Jahr neu besetzt werden und dafür mit großen Grundstücken abgespeist werden. Am 1.1.77 wurden die drei Generäle eingeweiht: #Monku für die Angriffe: Makas Sohn #Supensa für die Rekrutierung, Organisierung und Personalfragen: Er war ein Unterstützer vom Herrscher am Anfang von dessen Karriere #Jano für die Verteidigung: Makas Schwager Janos erste Amtshandlung war das Entgegennehmen des Tributes aus dem Roten Reich. Suspensa begann die sofortige Rekrutierung. Monku ließ Übungen durchführen. Der Minister wurde dann ernannt, er war ein Schüler Makas gewesen und der loyalste Mensch, der bis dahin in Nippon gesehen wurde. Er begann den Aufbau der Kolonien auf Niveau des Hauptlandes. Am 1.1.78 wurde ein Bericht vorgelegt, der bestätigte, dass alle Aufträge erfüllt waren. Zudem hatte die Bevölkerung ihre Führungstreue ausgesprochen. Alle Zahlungen waren erfolgreich eingetroffen. Nun sollte der national einheitliche Standart gehoben werden. Die Stämme hatten noch einen großen Einfluss auf die Gesellschaft. Die Häuptlinge, denen Maka Macht durch das Bündnis gegen die anderen drei Verbünde versprochen hatte, wollten diese Macht nun haben und waren mit der Alleinherrschaft unzufrieden. Alle Häuptlinge waren eine Art Bürgermeister geworden. Die fordernden Häuptlinge starben im Verlaufe des nächsten Jahres. Zudem sollte die Armee permanent größer sein als die Summe aller anderen Heere der Welt sein, um abzuschrecken. Im Jahre 79 waren die Strukturreformen zwar durchgesetzt worden, Suspensa musste allerdings melden, dass die Maximalgröße des Heeres erreicht sei und das Heer nicht permanent vollständig sein könne, da dem Reich sonst die Männer fehlen würden, weshalb Maka die Permanenz des halben Heeres (mit Abwechslung) und die permanente Bereitschaft eines weiteren Viertels anordnete. Eine neue Strukturreform sollte allerdings her, damit man Soldaten schneller transportieren könne. Der Minister startete das Projekt sofort. Zudem wurde der gesamte Führungsstab aufgefordert, den Einfluss der Stämme thumb|150px|Abschnitt 1.5endlich zu beenden. Im Laufe des Jahres wurden allerdings Proteste laut und Monku musste ein paar Aufstände niederschlagen. Maka erlaubte daraufhin einigen Männern, aus dem Heer auszutreten und der Minister verlangsamte die Reformen. Bei der Unterdrückung der Stämme ging man ebenfalls behutsam vor. International hatten sich die Stämme und die Reiche zusammen eine neue Kultur aufgebaut. Das Rote Reich drohte damit, die Zahlungen zu unterbinden und des nördliche und das Goldene Reich kündigten Unterstützung an. Maka wollte das letzte Quartal nutzten, um seinen Führungsstab zu prüfen und dann am ersten Tag des nächsten Jahres einen neuen zu bestimmen oder den alten zu stützten. Als er am ersten Tag des Jahres 80 die alte Führung bestätigte, wurde Maka von seiner Frau ermordet. Ein Soldat tötete daraufhin den Minister. Die Generäle ließen die Beiden einsperren. Daraufhin stürmte der letzte Vertreter der Kultur der Stämme in den Raum, um mit seinen Anhängern auch die Generäle zu stürzen. Indem Monku ihm den Kopf abschlug, beendete er die Zeit der Stämme. Maka soll ein Nachkomme der Götter gewesen sein. Aber ihm ist seine Macht zu Kopf gestiegen un der wurde zum Tyrann. Seine Frau war in jedem Fall eine Nachkommin. Deshalb ist Monku ebenfalls einer. Er ist der zweite in der Reihe der Legenden. Kapitel 2 - Die Zeit der grünen Reformen (80-100) / Ära des Monku Die Generäle waren nun an der Macht. Sie wollten nicht regieren, weshalb sie eine Art erstes Parlament einberiefen. Abschnitt 2.1 - Der Rat der Weisen (80-82) Der neue Rat setzte sich aus den klügsten Menschen des Reiches zusammen. Sie setzten die langsamen Strukturreformen durch und verbesserten das Bildungssystem, was die Kultur des Reiches automatisch vervorhab und die Kultur der Stämme endgültig unterdrückte. Außerdem reformierten sie auch das Heer, sodass die Gleiche Anzahl an Soldaten bestand und diese durch die bessere Strutur auch schnell abrufbar war. Trotzdem trat der Rat verantwortungsbewusst zurück, da das Volk sich nicht von den "Überlegenen" repräsentiert fühlte und gaben zurück and die Generäle, die das Problem erkannt hatten und die perfekte Lösung hatten. Indess hatte sich das Rote Reich für komplett unabhängig erklärt und den Kredit, der natürlich längst zurückgezahlt war, weise eingesetzt. Es war ein erstzunehmendes Reich entstanden. Nun baute man die bisher eher profilaktische Armee zu einem neuen Roten Heer auf, das die anderen fürchten sollten. Das Nordreich begann eine wissenschaftliche Expansion, um mit dem Bildungsfortschritt des grünen Reiches mithalten zu können. Eine Seeexpediton scheiterte. Man wollte das den Kontinent umgebende Wasser nutzen, um Gegner von hinten anzugreifen. Das Goldene Reich häufte durch Handel Reichtümer an, während die beiden Nachabarn die Menge der Waren erhöhte und ihre Ziele verfolgte. Diese internationale Wirtschaft konnte die planmäßige Binnenwirtschaft des Westens einholen und würde sie bis 85 überholt haben. Abschnitt 2.2 - Erste Demokratie (83-85) Die Lösung der Generäle ist ein gewähltes Parlament. Der Rest des Jahres sollte genutzt werden, um eine Wahl zu organisieren. Traditionsgemäß sollte die neue Regierung am ersten des Jahres eingeführt werden. Bis dahin übernahmen die Generäle. Sie kontrollierten die vom Rat gefassten Beschlüssen und waren bereit, in einem Notstand zu helfen. Gleichzeitig brach die internationale Wirtschaft durch ein furchtbares Unwetter im Nordosten des Landes kurz aber massiv ein. Die Produktion im Nordreich wurde unterbrochen und der gewohnte Zyklus kam nicht in Gang. Wir schreiben das Jahr 83. Das neue Parlament hatte bereits über eine neue Lebensmittelpolitik entschieden, als ein revolutionärer Antrag kam: Man sollte die Wirtschaft zur Planwirtschaft umbauen. Das Parlament wurde durch den Strit über dieses Thema entscheidungsunfähig und befasste sich daraufhin mit einfacheren Themen. Die Antragsteller fädelten es so ein, dass man aber die Grundlagen für einen gelungenen Umstieg schuf. Die Generäle bemerkten, dass man einen Anführer brauchte und beauftragten das Parlament, einen Präsidenten zu wählen. Sie selbst wählten einen Kanzler (Stimmverhältnis 2:1), der dem ehemaligen Minister entsprach. Dieser ordnete sofort die Hinrichtung von Makas Frau und ihrem Soldaten an. Daraufhin veranlasste Monku eine Neuwahl. Diesmal stimmte er für den Gegenkandidaten, den auch Jano bevorzugt hatte. Dieser löste den alten Kanzler ab und ließ ihn für die Willkür einsperren. Präsident und Kanzler bewegten wirklich etwas und erhöhten die Entscheidungsfähigkeit. Sie starteten die Palnwirtschaft. Das Wachstum war erst enorm, dann wie im thumb|Int. Handelswege bei im Jahre 84internationalen Markt, woaufhin man sich diesem anschloss. Da die junge Demokratie einen höheren Startpunkt hatte, überragte ihre Wirtschaft weiterhin und sie konnten nur exportiern, was sie den anderen gönnten, aber alles importieren. Dies förderte die Machtstellung. Trotzdem nahm das Parlament den Generälen ihre Machtstellung, damit diese sich auf den Krieg konzentrierten und die Politik rein demokratisch blieb Aber nicht lange: Im Jahre 85 hebelten Kanzler und Präsident durch eine Verfassungslücke das Parlament aus und der Kanzler ließ den Präsidenten wegen Hochverats einsperren. Nun gab es wieder einen Alleinherrscher. Dieser wollte die Generäle auf sich einschwören, woraufhin Monku ihn köpfte. Bildlegende: *Farben der Länder: s.o. *Pfeile: Handelsströme **Schwarz: Handelszyklus bei isoliertem Westen **Weiß: Ergänzung durch Eintritt des Westens Die Generäle konnten sich nicht einigen, wer das Reich kontrollieren sollte. Aber sie wussten, dass es einen Alleinherrscher braucht. Abschnitt 2.3 - Die Dreiteilung (85-90) Die Generäle konnten sich nicht einigen, sodass das Reich in drei Teile gespalten thumb|150px|Teilungwurde. Monku hatte die meisten Soldaten hinter sich und besetzte im Süden das größte Gebiet. Suspenso konnte aufgrund seines Aufgabenbereiches den Nord-Sektor schnell ausbauen. Juno war mit eher mittelmäßigen Mitteln in der Mitte, konnte aber durch seine defensiven Künste einen Kampf abwenden. Mittlerweile wurde die Rote Armee beachtlich ausgestattet und vergrößert. Bildlegende: *Hellgrün: Suspensas Sektor *Olivgrün: Junos Sektor *Dunkelgrün: Monkus Sektor *Blau: Nördliches Reich *Gelb: Goldenes Reich *Rot: Rotes Reich Ergänzung zu 2. Bild: *Pfeile = Geldströmethumb|120px|Handel nach Teilung Das restliche Jahr nutzten die Sektoren, um sich auszubauen und rechtzufertigen und die Reiche, um aufzurüsten und das nun komplizierte Wirschaftssystem zu verstärken. Die Infrastruktur and die Handelsrouten mussten sich ändern. Die Sektoren wollten nicht untereinander Handeln und brauchten nur einen Import- und einen Export-Weg. Das Nordreich wollte allerdings mit beiden erreichbaren Sektoren handeln und gleichzeitig mehr Export als Import betreiben, da sie die Produzenten des Zyklus waren. Das Rote reich wollte auch am Erfolg des Grünen Reiches teilhaben und beschloss einen engen Handels- und Freundschaftsbund mit Monkus Reich. Ihr Bedürfnis war mehr Import als Export zu haben, da sie nur die Waren verbrauchen und Waffen produzieren wollten. Das Goldene Reich wollte eine Billanz von Null, also gleiche Ein- wie Ausfuhr. Sie waren die geschickten Händler und erzielten so Gewinne. Diese Bedürfnisse wurden erst duch die neue Situation geweckt. Im Jahre 86 wurde der Handelsbund zwichen den Roten und Monku erweitert, was mit Militärparaden des je anderen im eigenen Land gefeiert wurde. Dies zeigte die neue Stärke des Roten Heeres sowie die bestehende Angriffsarmee Makas, die einst mehr als die halbe Welt erobert hatte. Doch da fühlte sich das Goldene Reich bedroht. Nach der Aufteilung verlangten sie auch die Abrüstung. Man würde Versuchen, an Makas Eroberungen anzuknüpfen und jeden der drei Setoren seperat auszuweiten, um dann die Weltherrschaft zu erlangen. Sobald die drei Generäle aber gestorben seien, würde man sich wiedervereinigen und die Welt wäre Grün. Als Drohung brach das Reich seine Handelsrouten zu Monku und von Juno ab und unterbrauch auch die Des Nordens zu Juno. Monku versuchte vehement, Gold vom Gegenteil zu überzeugen. Aber das Goldene Reich marchierte ein. Monku war Sohn des Maka und hatte dessen Talent geerbt. Seine Truppen trafen zwar auf die Goldene Streitkraft, lenkten diese aber nur ab und marschierten an ihnen vorbei ins Goldene Reich ein oder sicherten die Grenze. Während die Goldene Truppe langsam reduziert wurde und die Transport- und Hilfswege abgeschnitten waren, litt ihre Heimat unter den Grünen. Nun entstand das bedeutenste Zitat von Monku: "Ihr könnt in mein Land einlaufen. Aber was nützt euch dieses ohne eure Heimat? Euer Heer wird immer schwächer und ich vernichte euer Land. Ich schlage eine Einigung vor, oder ihr verliert. Und das Rote Reich, das auf meiner Seite steht, hat nochnicht eingegriffen!" Also einigte Man sich. Die Einigung wurde international und bestimmte eine Regelung der Sektoren: #Das Goldene Reich sieht Monku als Sieger über den Konflikt an. #Das Goldene Reich bringt Geld und Rohstoffe und übergibt sie als einmaligen Tribut an den Sieger. #Die Sektoren verfechten einen internen, politischen Konflikt. #Die Sektoren werden als Reich des Westens Zusammengefasst. #Wer einen Sektor angreift, beginnt also einen Krieg mit dem Gesamten Reich, d.h. mit allen Sektoren. #Sollte ein General sterben, entscheiden die Verbliebenen über die Reorganisation des Sektors. #Sollten alle Generäle sterben, wird die Einheit herbeigeführt. #Die Sektoren sind angehalten, sich bis zum Jahre 90 zu einigen. Sie sind verpflichtet, sich bis 95 zu einigen. #Der internationale Handel wird fortgeführt, wie er vor dem Konflikt feststand. #Die Reiche (und damit auch die Sektoren) bekunden, dass die Sektoren keinesfalls an Makas Taten anknüpfen wollen, sie aber auch als rechtmäßig ansehen. Aber es begab sich, dass Suspensas Sohn beschloss, Juno zu töten. So erschoss er diesen mit einer Armbrust.thumb|100px|Nach dem Attentat Dann schlug er einem anderen Mann den Kopf ab und legte ihm die Armbrust in die Hand. Also meldete er den Fund des vermeindlichen Mörders. Die Generäle beschlossen, den Sektor aufzuteilen. Suspensa sollte mehr Land und Rohstoffe erhalten, Monku mehr Soldaten und Geld. So begannen die Sektoren größer zu sein als die anderen Reiche. Doch am ersten Tage des Jahres 87 Trat Suspensa zurück, um an seinen Sohn zu übergeben. Dadurch sollte eine Dyanstie geschaffen werden. Denn der Vertrag besagte den Tod des Generals und nciht seinen Rücktritt. Und sie interpretierten ihn so, dass man das Amt weiterreichen kann und mit diesem Verfahren nur ein plötzlicher Tod die Alleinherrschaft beenden würde. Und man wollte solange herrschen, bis das gesamte ehem. Reich des Maka nach Suspensas Vorstellungen von einem Monarchen regiert wurde. Dies war ein kluger Zug, aber Suspensa war bereits von einem Attentäter vergiftet worden. Am nächsten Tag begann die Krankheit, dann starb er. Aber sein Sohn fand die Organisiation aus demokratietreuen Terroristthumb|120px|neuer Zyklusen und ließ sie alle hinrichten. In der nächsten Zeit musste sich die Wirtschaft umstellen. Aber man bemerkte, dass alle Bedürfnisse mit einem neuen Zyklus behoben werden würden. Der Norden lieferte eine enorme Warenmenge, die immer reduziert (Import) und erweitert (Export) wurde. Aber die Gesamtmenge nam ab und wenn der Zklus ankam, entsandte man die nächste Lieferung. Für erneute Zusammenbrüche wurde eine spezielle Kasse mit gleicher Zugabe von allen erstellt worden. Die Kasse und der Vaerantwortliche kamen gleichermaßen für Ausfälle auf. Dieses und das nächste Jahr verliefen friedlich. Doch im Jahre 90 beging Suspensus Sohn Selbstmord. Also übernahm Monku das gesamte Reich. Da nun nur Angriffsstratege und Sohn an der Macht war, fürchteten sich die anderen Reiche. Doch Monku machte diplomatisch klar, dass er nicht auf eine Erweiterung aus war. Damit wurde der nächste Vertrag hinfällig, wobei das von Maka eroberte Gebiet immernoch anerkannt blieb. Abschnitt 2.4 - Monkus Herrschaft (90-100) Obwohl Monku immer wieder Räte verschiedenster Konstellationen zu seiner Unterstützung ethumb|100px|Int. Handelswege wieder im Normalzustandinsetzte, behielt er thumb|left|100px|Die alten Formen kommen zurückimmer die Oberhand und verbesserte die Situation der Bürger. Zudem bildete er ein Paar neue Strategen aus. Der legendäre Mann, der ein Nachkomme der Götter war, hatte keine Kinder oder Verwandte, um die Dynastie forzusetzten. Aber natürlich gab es noch andere Göttliche, die sich fortpflanzten. Der legendäre Mann, der eine Epoche beendet hatte und die nächste entscheidend prägte, beendete auch diese durch seinen Tod. Kapitel 3 - Ende der Reiche (101-150) / Ära des Nishi Die letzte Verfassung sah vor, das Reich des Westens in 50 Abschnitte zu unterteilen, die je einen Abgeordneten wählten. Dieses Parlament sollte Vorschläge erarbeiten und Petitionen bearbeiten. Zudem legte es die Steuern thumb|150px|Nach dem Zusammenbruch des Westreichesfest. Auch wurden die Abschnitte mit einem Lord versehen, den Monku bestimmte und der Monkus verlängerter Arm sein sollte. Als Monku allerdings überraschend und mysteriiös verstarb, wurde das Reich wieder aufgeteilt: Zwischen den Lords. Die neue Situatuin war mit der Teilung von 85, aber auch mit der Zeit der Stämme bis 60 zu vergleichen. Schnell bildeten sich Zusammenschlüsse, ähnlich wie im Jahre 60. Diese waren die Lordschaften. Zudem griffen die Nachbarn natürlich die naheliegenden Gebiete an. Zudem stellte sich eine Lodschaft als Monku-Treu und eine weitere sogars als Maka-Treu heraus. Die anderen waren als "Die 5 Lords" bekannt, da sie an diesem System festhielten und eine Aufteilung der anderen Reiche forderten. Bildlegende: *Lila, Orange, Hellgrau, Dunkelgrau, Braun: Die Fünf Lordschften *Hellgrün: Maka-Treue *Dunkelgrün: Monku-Treue *Blau, Rot, Gold: Reiche *Hellblau, Dunkelrot, Gelb: von den Reichen besetzt Abschnitt 3.1 - Neue Organisierung (101-105) Die Lordschaften stritten die Kontrolle der Reiche über Teile des Westens an, da gültige Verträge Anerkennung dieser Gebiete vorschrieb. Die Maka- bzw. Monku-Treuen riefen sogar zum Bündnis auf, um die Gebiete zurückzuerobern. Also blieben es bestzte Zonen und nicht anekannte Kolonien. Später beschlossen die Lordschaften, den "Rat der Sieben" einzuführen, um dem gemeinsamen Willen des Westens nachzukommen. Dieser trat am 1. Tage des Jahres 102 in Kraft. Kurz darauf kam die "Konferrenz der 10" zusammen, um die ganze Welt einzuschießen. Sie legten einen neuen Vertag fest: #Die Reiche und Lordschaften und alle zukünftigen Staaten, also die ganze Welt zu jeder Zeit, erkennen das durch Maka eroberte Gebiet als Gebiet des Reiches des Maka, Reiches des Westens und aller Nachfolgestaaten an. Die Welt bekennt sich zu den umsetzbaren Regelungen des Vertrages aus dem Jahre 86. #Die sieben Lordschaften werden als Nachfolger des Reiches des Westens anerkannt. #Die Nachfolge eines vereinten Reiches zwingt sie, gewisse föderale Formen anzunehmen. Sie müssen einen Rat oder Herrscher haben, der über allen Lordschaften steht. #Eine föderale Regierung der Lordschaften hat nicht das Recht, mehr als von den Lordschaften gewollt oder gar alles für die Lordschaften zu bestimmen. Wiederum gibt es auch nicht die Möglichkeit, dass diese Instanz nur irrelewante oder sogar keine Macht hat. #Die Maka- und Monku-Treuen dürfen in keiner Weise wegen ihrer Treue zu vergangenen Herrschern diskriminiert werden. #Trotzdem bekennt sich die Welt zu einer permanenten Auflösung des Reiches von Maka. Aus den Rechten dieses Reiches kann kein Krieg aller Lordschaften mit einem oder mehreren Reiche begründet werden. Also war die Nachfolge von Maka zugesprochen, aber trotzdem die Gefahr einer Rückkehr solch einer Supermacht wie unter Monku gebannt. In den nächsten Jahren gab es immer wieder Versuche, den Vertrag anzufechten. Auch gab es Kämpfe zwischen den Lordschaften, aber ohne Eroberungen. Doch später wurde endlich der Vertag so ausgelegt, dass ein neuer Vertrag zu den bisher besetzten Gebieten entstand:thumb|150px|neue Regelung nach Verträgen #Der bisherige Vertrag behält uneinegschränkte Gültigkeit. #Die Reiche treten das besetzte Gebiet an die Lordschaften ab. #Das Goldene Reich und das Reich des Nordens bestimmen einen neuen Lord für die Gebieten, die als normale Lordschaften anerkannt wurden. #Aufgrund der Verträge zwischen Monku und dem Roten Reich tritt dieses Reich die besetzten Gebiete an die Monku-Treuen ab. #Durch Eroberungen o.ä. können diese Zuteilungen unter den Lordschaften verschoben werden. #Die Bestimmungen des bisherigen Vertrages haben eine höhere Priorität als die dieses Vertrages. Folgen waren, dass die Monkutreue Lordschaft das größte Hoheitsgebiet der Welt wurde und dass eine Lordschaft aus zwei abgertennten Teilen bestand. Bildlegende: *bisherige Farben: s.o. *sehr dunkel Blau: abgetreten vom Nordreich *Dunkelgold: abgetreten vom Goldreich Natürlich gab es Dikussionen über die Größe der Monkutreuen Lordschaft, da man eine Anknüpfung an Makas und Monkus Macht verboten hatte. Allerdings argumentierte der Lord, es sei längst nicht so groß wie das Reich thumb|100px|Ende 3.1des Westens. Zudem dürfe man sich einem großen Herrscher verbunden fühlen, wo die bestehenden Reiche doch alle noch von den Nachkommen ihrer Gründer regiert wurden. Daraufhin griff die goldene Lordschaft (durch den Vertrag legitimiert) die Monkutreuen an. Diese wehrten sich allerdings erlaubterweise und nahmen die Lordschaft ein. Daraufhin griff die graue Lordschaft den Nordteil des Agressors an, um den Konflikt zu ersticken. Der Vorteil war natürlich Gebietsgewinn. Zudem drohte man der blauen Lordschaft mit Konsequenzen, sollte sie sich auch einmischen. Der Lilalord sicherte Unterstützung zu. Diese Situation schuf ersteinmal Frieden und Ruhe, damit sich die Lordschaften auch selbst organisieren konnten. Abschnitt 3.2 - Reichskampf (106-116) Das rote Reich beschloss eine Expansion, als das Jahr 106 anbroch. Da man mit den Monkutreuen Bündnisse hatte und die Lordschaften generell nicht angreifen durfte, griff man also das Goldene Reich an. Das Rote Heer war gefürchtet und das Goldene Reich eher misstrauisch. Aber trotzem entbrannte ein normaler Krieg. Schnell war einiges Land besetzt. Doch das Rote Reich drohte, bei Hinzuziehen der Goldenen Lordschaft würden auch die Monkutreuen eingreifen. Im Jahre 107 also, nach verherendem Kampf überredete das Goldene Reich den Norden zur Hilfe, da man eine thumb|Zu Beginn der Waffenruheähnliche Expansion wie unter Maka fürchtete. Die Blaue Armee griff also an und lieferte sich starke Gefächte. Man konnte aber Teile zurückerobern. Und wieder kam aus dem Süden die Drohung gegen Einsatz der Lordschaft. Das ganze Jahr hindurch gab es Kämpfe. Der Norden besetzte einige Goldene Gebiete, in denen man allerdings Seite an Seite kämpfte. Man einigte sich, diese nach dem Krieg wieder zurückzugeben. Am 1.1.108 begann, auch auf Drängen der Lordschaften, eine Waffenruhe. Eine wichtige Bedinung ist, dass des Goldene Reich die Versorgung der Gebiete gewährt. Dies bedeutete aber, dass die Gebiete, die von Rot bzw. Blau ungeben waren, keine Verorgung erhietlen. Zudem sollte am Ende des Krieges jeder die eingenommenen Gebiete an den Verlierer mit Geldmitteln ausgleichen. Dies sollte den Eroberungsdrang senken. Bildlegende: *Dunkelrot = vom Roten Reich besetzt *Gelb = vom Gelben Reich besetzt *Hellblau = vom Nordreich besetzt In dieser Zeit rüsteten Rot und Nord ihre Gebiete auf. Auch der Abgeschnittene Trupp des Roten heeres baute sein Lager selbstständig aus und konnte sich selbst ernähren. Die abgeschnittenen Goldenen Truppen verhungerten jämmerlich, da das Rote Reich nicht zuständig war und kein Mitleid mit Feinden zeigte. Daraufhin nahm man diese Gebiete wieder friedlich ein, indem man sie nach einigen Wochen einfach besetzte. Während das Rote Reich bereits einfache Festungen auch dem ehemals Goldenen Gebiet gebaut hatte, stand dies dem Norden nicht zu, da man ja nicht permanent bleiben durfte. Doch nach ein paar Monaten griffen Goldene Truppen einen Roten Versorgungstross an. Daraufhin expaniderten alle "freien" Roten Zonen. Die von Blauen Gebieten eingeschlossene Kolonie kämpfte tapfer, bis Gthumb|100px|Anfang 109oldene Soldaten beide Parteien einnahmen. Damit erzürnte Gold den Norden, der dies allerdings nicht zeigen durfte. Die blauen Kolonien wurden allerdings erheblich reduziert. Trotzdem schaffte es das Goldene Reich, Rote Kolonien zu besiegen. Ende des Jahres forderten die Lordschaften einen erneuten Frieden, der allerdings nur für die erste Woche des Jahres 109 hielt und keine Unterstützung zuließ. Nach heftigen Kämpfen fand sich allerdings eine Einigung: #Das Goldene Reich erkennt das Rote Reich als Sieger an. #Das Reich des Nordens erkennt den Krieg als für Rot entschieden an. #Das Rote Reich darf einen Teil der Gebiete behalten. Dabei sind abgeschnittene Gebiete nicht einzubeziehen. #Das Reich des Nordens auch Gebiete behalten, die nicht abgeschnitten sind.thumb|150px|Nach dem Vertrag #Die von den Reichen kontrollierten Lordschaften erklären ihre Unabhänigkeit von den Reichen und erhalten je einen von den Reichen unabhängigen Lord. Dieser wird von einem Berater und einem Stellvertreter unterstützt. Diese werden vom Roten Reich gestellt. In genau einem Jahr werden diese durch gewählte Vertreter abgelöst. Sollten die Eingesetzten während ihrer Amtszeit sterben, wird ein neuer Vertreter für genau ein weiteres Jahr eingesetzt. Eine Ausnahme besteht, wenn das Rote Reich den Tod absichtlich und bewiesen herbeigeführt hat. #Das Reich des Nordens ist die älteste Alleinherrschaft (mit der ältesten Dynastie). Mit dieser Begründung werden 5 Gouvaneure eingesetzt, die verschiedene Gebiete kontrollieren und die Steuern festlegen. Sie unterstehen dem Herrscher, haben aber mit min. 3 (als Mehrheit der G.) Vertretern ein Mitspracherecht. #Die Reiche bezahlen einen Geldpreis für die eingenommenen Gebiete, gemäß der Vereinbarung, die während der Waffenruhe getroffen wurde. #Als Preis liefert das Goldene Reich Rohstoffe und Waffen an das Rote Reich. Die Gegenleistung ist Frieden für mindestens ein Jahr. #Um die Niederlage zu demonstrieren, liefert das Reich des Nordens Rohstoffe an das Rote Reich. #Die Lordschaften und Reiche, somit die ganze Welt, stehen hinter diesem Abkommen. Allerdings sind die Verteilungen durch Eroberungen aufbrechbar. Die neue und unabhängige goldene Lordschaft setzte die Hälfte ihres Etats für eine Aufrüstung ein. Kurz darauf pachtete es Land mit dem restlichen Geld: Für zwei Monate war die Goldene Lordschaft mit der Blauen verbunden. Gleichzeitig konnte der hellgraue Lord endlich sein neues Schloss bauen. Bald marschierten Soldaten über das gepachtete Gebiet und griffen die blaue Lordschaft an.thumb|100px|Nach der "Schlichtung" Allerdings tötete ein Attentäter den Blauen Lord und seinen Berater und der Vize übernahm die Kontrolle. Dieser wehrte den Schlag ab und forderte Bündnishilfe. Die anderen Lordschaften waren noch mit diesen verfeindet und wollten nicht helfen. Der graue Lord sah sich in Gefahr, bei einem Eingriff für Gold als käuflich darzustehen und bei Unterstützung für Blau als Verräter. Also beschloss der blaue Lord, das Reich des Nordens um Hilfe zu bitten. Nach längerer Bedenkzeit sagten sie zu und versicherten, dass es nichts mit Kontrolle zu tun habe. Durch die ehem. Kontrolle habe sich nur eine erlaubte Sympathie geblidet. Und die Hilfe solle nach dem Krieg auch bezahlt werden. Zhalungen während des Krieges würden nur die eigene Partei schwächen. Dies sah das Goldene Reich allerdings als Vertagesbruch an und griff ebenfalls ein. Dieser Krieg währte ein ganzes Jahr. Das Goldene Reich unterstützte die Goldene Lordschaft, sodass sie die Pacht verlängern konnten. Aber nach einem Jahr beendete der graue Lord die Pacht und griff ein, um das eigene Gebiet zu sichern. Gleichzeitig wurde auch dem violetten Lord die Situation zu unruhig und er griff auch schlichtend aber militärisch ein. Eine weitere Zeit blieb der Krieg bestehen, nun mit drei Parteien: Den Blauen, den Goldenen und den Eingreifenden. Doch bald zogen die Reiche angesichts der Verluste ihre Truppen zurück und die Lordschaften wurden von den "Schlichtern" überrannt, da sie nun fast keine Soldaten mehr baßen. Daraufhin kam der Rat der Sieben zusammen, um über das Verhältnis zu den Reichen zu tagen. Nach einer Woche beschloss man, die Anführer der Schlichter, die besiegten Ex-Lords und die Herrscher der beiden Reiche in einer Konferrenz zusammenzubringen. Ort sollte das Schloss von Nonbiri dienen. Dieses wurde immerhin durch die Pachtgebüren ermöglicht, die den Krieg beginnen ließen. Auch die erste Sitzung des Parlaments von Makas ehem. Reich wurde hier abgehalten, als es noch die einfache Burg Dainashi war. Jeder sollte zudem noch einen weiteren Vertreter mitbringen. So kamen auch der Baumeister des Schlosses, der oberste Goldene General, der Nordische Prinz, der "Rote Vize", der Sohn des Blauen (ermordeten) Lords und - als Hohn thumb|150px|Aufteilung des Nördlichen Reiches- ein Bauer ganz in violett gekleidet. Doch der Goldene Ex-Lord tötete den Nordischen Herrscher und seinen Sohn, wodurch die Dynastie beendet wurde. Darauf folgte ein Kampf, der jeden tötete, außer den Goldenen Herrscher. Dieser müsse folglich alle anderen Oberhäupter und vertreter getötet haben, so das Argument für seine Verhaftung. Die Makatreuen beherbergten das föderale Gefängnis, in das er gesperrt wurde. Durch die neue Verfassung des Nordreiches zerbrach dieses genau wie das Reich des Westens. Ohne sich aufzuteilen geriet das Goldene Reich in einen Bürgerkrieg: Die Soldaten kämpften für den Titel des obersten Generals, die Politiker kämpften um den Titel des Herrschers. Das Blaue Reich wurde Fürstentümer unterteilt. Ein Herzog war ein enger Freund der bisher herrschenden Familie. Er hieß Nishi. Es herrschten große Spannungen. Gleichzeitig tobte im Goldenen Reich der Bürgerkrieg. Außerdem bauten sich Konflikte zwischen den Lordschaften auf. Am ersten Tag des Jahres 112 gab es ein Parlament im Goldreich: Die 20 verbliebenen Anwärter stellten das Übergangsparlament. Innerhalb des nächsten Monats wurden 20 weitere Abgeordnete gewählt. Daraufhin wählte das Parlament einen Präsidenten aus seiner Mitte. Nun nannte man sich offiziell "Goldene Republik". Der Präsident ernannte den obersten General und alle anderen Anwärter wurden zu den Generälen. Daraufhin wählte das Parlament einen obersten Richter. So gab es die erste Gewaltenteilung zwischen Legislative und Judikative. Bald darauf distanzierte sich der Präsident vom Parlament und schuf die getrennte exekutive Gewalt. Währendessen gab es einzelen Schlachten zwischen den Fürstentümern und diplomatische Gefechte zwischen den Lordschaften. Doch das Rote Reich beschloss, die Fürstentümer und die Goldene Republik anzugreifen. Nishi wehrte die Angriffe allerdings ab, während sein Nachbar Schaden erhielt und sich für Zahlungen von Geld, Rohstoffen und Waffen geschlagen gab. Auch die Goldene Republik wollte ihren Fireden nicht gefährden. Nachdem die Grenzsoldaten allerdings überrannt waren, brauchte das Parlamanet zu lange, um militärische Schritte festzulegen. Allerdings hatte man den General zurückgestuft, sodass er nur mit Zustimmung des Parlamentes handeln konnte. Am Ende musste der Präsident eine ähnliche Kapitulation anbieten, wie sie zuvor von einem Fürstentum benötigt wurde. Natürlich in anderer Größenordnung. Diese Situation regte Kritik an der Demokratie. Zudem musste der Präsident die Kontrolle über das Heer übernhemen, was die Befürworter und das Parlament abstieß. Auch wuchs die Angst der Bevölkerung vor dem letzten Reich und die Sicherheitslage verschlechterte sich. Natürlich war der Bereich, in den man schon vorgedrungen war, vollkommen zerstört. Alles in allem war die junge Republik sofort ins Wanken gekommen. Das gesamte Jahr gab es politische und teilweise sogar gewaltsame Unruhen in der Republik und zwischen den Fürstentümern weitere Schlachten. Hierbei ging Nishi immer siegreich aus. Doch am Anfang des Jahres 113 wurden zwei rote Generäle abtrünnig und riefen eine Republik im Norden aus. Ihre Divisionen (also je ein Fünftel der Armee) besetzten einige Städte im Norden und riefen weitere dazu auf, sich anzuschließen. Die "Heimatdivision" in der Hauptstadt begann zudem einen Putsch und tötete den Herrscher. Der oberste General rief mit den restlichen beiden Divisionen eine Militärdiktatur aus und zog in die Hauptstadt ein, wo der Heimats-General die Macht sofort abtrat und dem Obersten General die Macht übergab. Nach kurzer Diskussion wählten alle Divisionen einen Abgeordneten für das neue Parlament und die Generäle besetzten die restlichen Sitze. Ein General und der Abgeordnete seiner Division bildeten je eine Partei. Der oberste General wurde Präsident. Einer der Generäle, die die Republik zuerst ausgerufen hatten, wurde Präsident, der andere oberster Richter. Ihre Nachfolger sollten vom Parlament gewählt werden. Zudem sollten die Nachfolger der Abgeordneten vom Volk gewählt werden und die Nachfolger der Generäle im Parlament sollten zu 50% von den neuen Generälen und zu 50% von der Division gewählt werden. Stimmabgabe für einen anderen Wahlkreis bzw. Division war natürlich nicht möglich. Parteien sollten sich nach Absprache bilden. Dann wählte das Parlament den Kanzler aus seiner Mitte, natürlich ein General. Sogar das Goldene Vorbild der Gewaltenteilung berücksichtigte das Rote Reich: Der Kanzler kontrollierte die Exekutive, das Parlament die Legislative und der oberste Richter die Judikative. Trotzdem stand der Präsident über allen. Die Armee sollte unabhängig vom obersten General geführt werden, der sich natürlich an Gesetzte halten musste und der Rechtsprechung unterstand. Durch diplomatische Angriffe stärkte sich das Rote Selbstbewusstsein, während die Goldene Unsicherheit stieg. Nishi forderte nun föderale Strukturen, um das erste Reich nicht aufzugeben und gleichzeitig eine Sicherheit nach außen aufzubauen. Dieser Rat wurde auch beschlossen und solle am ersten Tag des nächsten Jahres entstehen. Am 1.1.114 gab es rote Neuwahlen, die von nun an alle 5 Jahre geplant waren, und einen Rat der Fürsten. Allerdings beschloss das Parlament, sich wieder "Rotes Reich" zu nennen, um die Ehrfurcht auszunutzen. Gleichzeitig wurde Nishi zum Vorsitzenden der Fürsten gewählt. Er forderte den Präsidenten des Roten Reiches auf, die Demokratie vollstänig anzuerkennen und den Titel des Reiches abzulegen. Gleichzeitig trieb er die Forschung und Seefahrt der Fürstentümer enorm an. Nachdem der Rat sich genau in der Mitte des ehem. Reiches getroffen hatte, wurde nun Nishis Sommerresidenz ausgewählt. Diese lag nicht in seiner Hauptstadt, um die Neutralität nicht zu sehr zu verlieren. Da griff die Goldene Republik das Rote Reich an. Zwei Fürsten und zwei Lords halfen dabei. Ihre Forderung war ebenfalls die Vollständige Anerkennung der Demokratie. Dieser Angriff wurde abgewehrt. Der folgende diplomatische Konflikt wird als "letzter Kampf der Reiche" bezeichnet. Hierbei standen die Makatreuen erst auf der roten Seite und enthielten sich dann, um den Frieden zwischen den Lordschaften zu erhalten. Nur die Makatreuen enthlieten sich vollständig. Erst im nächsten Jahr entschloss man sich, am ersten Tage des Jahres 116 das letzte Reich offiziell zur Republik zu ändern. Von da an stabilisierte sich die Demokratie entgültig. Abschnitt 3.3 - Erste demokratische Zeit (116-130) Nach dem Drängen auf Demokratie im Roten Reich gab es Forderungen, dass die Fürstentümer und Lordschaften ihrem eigenen Ansprüchen genügen sollten. Die Fürstentümer setzten sich zusammen und drei Stimmen gewannen nach dem Mehrheitsprinzip. Die anderen stellten sich auch hinter die Entscheidung. Die Makatreuen forderten allerdings die Bildung zweier grüner Reiche. Die Monkutreuen stellten sich ebenfalls gegen den Vorschlag. Davon beinflusst lenkte auch der braune Lord ein. Nun kündigte der dunkelgraue Lord seine Enthaltung. Damit fehlte es vor einer Abstimmung für die Mehrheit. Dadurch wurde auch die Orangene Lordschaft verunsichert. Auf der zwingenden Versammlung gab es dann eine Entscheidung für eine Beibehaltung der Lage. Um dem Vorstitzenden der Füsten etwas entgegenzusetzen wählten die Lords allerdings einen Vorsitzenden: Den Major Lord Kaden. Kaden war allerdings ein Gegner der Demokratie und konnte sogar leicht in Richtung Makatreue gehen. Er stammte aus der hellgrauen Lordschaft. Also trafen sich Kaden und Nishi auf dem Schloss Nonbiri. Hier beschloss man den demokratischen Vertrag: *Die Fürstentümer bilden Demokratien. Hierbei erhalten die Fürsten weiterhin Rechte und Pflichten. *Die Lordschaften müssen zumindest einen Rat erstellen und sind zur Demokratie angehalten. *Beide besitzen ein föderales System, in dem die einzelnen Staaten von ihren Lords bzw. Fürsten vertreten werden. *Beide werden je zwei Vertreter in einen gemeinsamen Rat entsenden. Dies hielt lange und stabilisierte die Weltordnung und gleichzeitig die Demokratie. Dabei war die Welt schnellen Wechsel und Umbruch gewohnt. Im Jahre 120 schlossen sich die Makatreuen und Monkutreuen zu den Reichstreuen zusammen. Zudem wurde das zentral gelegene Fürstentum (auf der Karte im dunkelsten Blauton) aufgeteilt, da das Parlament sich nach rotem Vorbild in Parteien aufgeteilt hatte, die allerdings gleichstark waren. So kam es zu keiner Entscheidung. Daraufhin wurde der Fürst ermordet und beide Seiten verhinderten ein neues Staatsoberheupt, das sich für den Gegner einsetzten könnte. Ihnen war der Stillstand lieber als der Willen des Anderen. Deshalb erhielt jedes der anderen Fürstentümer ein Viertel und die Parteichefs wurden inhaftiert, da sie den Staat zu Grunthumb|100px|Jahr 120de gerichtet hatten. Auch die Parteimitglieder wurden mit Geldbußen belegt und von der Gesellschaft verachtet. Denn wäre nur ein Abgeordneter übergegangen, hätte dies zu einer Entscheidung geführt. Allerdings ließ Nishi eine Art Hauptstadt-Staat errichten, der neutral und zentral war und für "föderale" Sitzungen dienen sollte. Er wollte später sogar den Rat zwischen Fürsten und Lords hier stattfinden lassen. Aufgrund der neuen Veränderungen berief Nishi die erste "Internationale Konferrenz auf Nonbiri" ein. Hier gab es zwei Räte: *Goldener und Roter Präsident, Kaden, Nishi *Alle Lords, alle Fürsten (außer Nishi), ein Vertreter Nishis, je 5 wichtige Staatsdiener der beiden Republiken Am Ende war Nishis Ziel erreicht: Den Änderungen stimmte die Welt zu, aber die alten Grenzen, die durch Maka geschaffen wurden, werden genau 50 Jahre nach seinem Tod anfechtbar gemacht. Gegen eine sofortige Aufhebung hatten sich die Reichstreuen zu sehr eingesetzt. Sie hatten immerhin den größten Staat der Welt. Zudem bestanden immernoch die von Maka und Monku durchgesetzten Verträge. Diese neue Regelung bedeutete aber einen vorhersehbaren Krieg ein zehn Jahren. Deshalb begannen alle Staaten bereits mit der Vorbereitung. Die Zahl der Gegner der Aufhebung stieg, da eine Umstrukturierung und der Verlust der Demokratie drohte. Im Jahre 119 gab es rote Neuwahlen. Dieses Mal hatten sich die Politiker schon vor der Wahl deutlich positioniert und aufgrund dieser Positionen Parteien gebildet. Der neue Präsident war der Vorsitzende der stärksten Partei. Sie hatte über die Hälfte der Stimmen der Zivilisten und ein Fünftel der militärischen Stimmen erhalten. Gleichzeitig war er allerdings auch bei der gesamten Armee angesehen. Sein stellvertretender Vorsitzdender musste aus der Partei austreten, da er zum obersten Richter wurde. Kanzler wurde ein hoher Offizier. Der neue oberste General wurde kein guter Politiker sondern der beste Soldat und Anführer der Armee. Aka (赤=Rot) war das Ideal des Roten Heeres und genau 30 Jahre alt. Seine Genräle waren ebenfalls gebohrene Anführer. Im nächsten Jahr griff die Rote Republik die Goldene an. Zum ersten Mal in der Geschichte kämpfte der oberste General an der Front und plante nicht von der sicheren Heimat aus. Dies brachte eine unglaubliche Motivation in das generell sehr starke Heer. Hierdurch erziehlte man schnell große Gewinne. Doch dann starb Aka durch die Klinge eines feindlichen Offiziers. Dieser hatte sich durch seine Schwertkünste einen sehr hohen Rang erarbeitet, aber wurde nun bewusstlos geschlagen und dann abtransportiert. Daraufhin schloss man Frieden und trat thumb|100px|Eroberungen durch Akabestimmte Gebiete wieder ab. Der Krieg war sehr kurz gewesen. Dadurch gab es nurwenig internationale Kritik. Allerdings forderte man nun eine bessere Kontrolle des Parlamentes über das Rote Heer. Nun fand allerdings etwas auf dem Marktplatz der Hauptstadt statt, das sehr viel Kritik hervorrief. Vor den Augen tausender Bürger wurde der Mörder Akas stundenlang menschenunwürdigst gefoltert, bis er irgendwann erbärmlichst verreckte. Darauhin wurde er geköpft und sein bereits grausem entstellter Kopf wurde komplett rot gefärbt und für den Rest des Tages ausgestellt. Der Rest seines Körpers wurde an die Schweise verfüttert, die selbst geschlachtet und vergraben wurden. Auf diesen Gräbern errichtete man einen Schrein für Rote Miltärerfolge, der Aka besonders ehrte. Besonders die Goldene Republik, aber auch alle anderen Staaten übten harte Kritik an diesem Vorgehen. Diese Fokusierung der Welt wollte ein neues Bündins ausnutzen, das der braune und der dunkelgraue Lord geschlossen hatten. Beide griffen die hellgraue Lordschaft an. Diese wehrte sich, bis die Reichtreuen zu Hilfe eilten. Der hierdurch ausgebrochene Krieg fraß die beiden angreifenden Reiche auf. Gleichzeitig schaltete ein Attentäter die Fürsten außer Nishi aus. Nishi selbst tötete den Attentäter. Sofort wurdenthumb|100px|Jahr 122 diese ersetzt. Dannach gab es auch Neuwahlen der neu verordneten Parlamente, da die neuen Fürsten alle von ihrem Recht Gebrauch machten, das Parlament aufzulösen. Gleichzeitig tötete der Bruder des lila Lords den orangenen, um sich selbst zum Lord zu erklären. Ihm stand die Armee zur Seite, die das Parlament räumte und durch weitere treue Anhänger ersetzte. Am ersten Tag des Jahres 122 gab unterwarf sich die orangene Lordschaft der Violetten, wordurch alle drei noch bestehenden Lordschaften eine beachtliche Größe erreicht hatten. Die Kriese der Goldenen Republik steigerte sich und wurde auch eine Finanz- und Wirtschaftskriese. Gleichzeitg beschlossen die Fürstentümer sich zur "Blauen Nation" zusammenzuschließen. Aber in der violetten Hauptstadt Heonas ergab sich eine noch nie dagewesene Koferrenz mit einem bisher unerahnbaren Vertrag: Große Ländereien wurden ge- und verkauft: *Dies ist der Vertrag von Heonas und Vertragsbruch wird in Heonas angezeigt und von der Weltgemeinschaft auf ewig bestraft. *Der ehemalige Gebieter über das Gebiet wird dafür zuständiger Vasall des neuen Herrschers. Dabei zählt nicht die hohe Stellung in der Hirarchie, sondern die Macht über möglichst genau dieses Gebiet. *Ein Teil des Geldes kommt dem Vasallen privat, ein anderer Teil dem Herrscher des ganzen Landes privat zu. *Ein weiterer Teil kommt dem übernommenen Teil als Staat zu, um die Situation der Bürger zu verbessern. *Ein letzter Teil kommt dem Staat des verkaufenden Landes zu. *Die Goldene Republik wird vollständig verkauft.thumb|100px|Nach dem Vertrag *Kein anderes Land wird vollständig verkauft oder darf je wieder vollständig verkauft werden. *Der Begriff "Land" schließt Lordschaften (o.ä.) mit ein. *Es werden folgende Handel gebilligt. Sollte sich ein Verstoß gegen eine aufgeführte Regel erkennen lassen, wird der entsprechende Handel als ungültig erklärt: **Die Blaue Nation kauft große Teile der Lordschaft um Heonas. **Der Lord um Nonbiri kauft ebenfalls Anteile. **Zudem kauft er Teile der Goldenen Republik. **Die Reichstreuen erstehen Teile der selbigen Republik. **Die Rote Republik besitzt nun den Rest der Goldenen Ländereien. **Zudem erhalten die Reichstreuen kleine Gebiete des grauen Lords. Im Reichstreuen Land putschte Mundas und wurde neuer Herrscher. Er erklärte sich zum Reichskanzler und ließ ein Parlament aus seinen Anhängern erstellen. Nach und nach wurden diese durch gewählte Vertreter ersetzt bis die hälfte des Reichsrates demokratisch legitimiert war. Sollte der Rat nicht zu einer absoluten Mehrheit gelangen, so die neue Verfassung, werden nach jewails kurzer Debatte zwei weitere Wahlgänge durchgeführt, ansonsten entscheidet der Kanzler. So konnte Mundas sich die Macht sichern, da 50% des Parlamentes immer seiner Meinung sein würden, also keine absolute Mehrheit gegen ihn zu Stande kommen könnte. Zudem beschloss er, die "Reichsrepublik" zu gründen und die Lordschaft zu begraben. Der "Bauernbund" zog gegen Heonas und brannte es nieder. Dann besetzten sie die Heuburg, die von den größten Feldern des Landes umgeben war. Gleichzeitig zog der "Bürgerbund" gegen die Ferienresidenz des Lords. Dort wollte er das neue Privatvermögen verprassen. Dann sammelten sie sich vor der Heuburg. Dort schlossen sich die Bünde zum "Volksbund" zusammen. Hierbei handelte es sich um Gegner des Handels um Land. Das restliche Volk war durch das neue Geld zufriedengestellt. Das erbeutete Vermögen wurde zur Verbesserung der Lebensbedingungen zur Verfügung gestellt. Der Volksbund organisierte eine Wahl und wurde mit 40% als stärkste Partei ins neue Parlament gewählt. Das Parteien-System hatte sich endgültig etabliert. Neuer Präsident wurde Bura, der Gründer des Bauernbundes. Die neue "Bünde-Republik" gab bekannt, dass sie Lords ablehne und forderte vom letzten verbliebenen Lord, abzutreten und einen Nachfolger wählen zu lassen, der nicht mehr Lord wäre. Dies wurde allerdings nicht als Vorschlag, sondern als Provokation angenommen. Bald darauf forderte man die Rückgabe aller gekauften Gebiete, was alle Länder erzürnte. thumb|100px|Jahr 123 Im Jahre 123 riefen die Blaue Nation und die Lordschaft den "Bund gegen die Bünde" aus und griffen gemeinsam an. Nach kurzem Kampf mussten sich die neuen Herrscher durch Proteste des Volkes ergeben. Dieses wollte in Frieden Leben, egal unter welchem Herrscher. Die vier entstandenen Länder rüsteten immer weiter auf und schwächten die Demokratie immer weiter ab. Erst fiel die Rote Demokratie 127, dann die der Lordschaft 128, 129 dann die blaue Demokratie. Es gab nun zwar theoretisch noch eine Demokratie, die war allerdings auch nur getarnte Diktatur. Als auch Mundas die Demokratie 130 beendete, verkündete er, Monkus Sohn zu sein. Monku hatte keine Nachfahren, war aber eine Zeit lang väterlich zu Mundas. Dieser war allerdings ein weiterer Nachfahre der Götter. Seine Aufgabe sollte noch wesentlich sein, war aber nicht durch die unglaublichen Feldherren-Gabe seiner Vorgänger gestützt. Abschnitt 3.5 - Krieg zum Umbruch der Demokratie (131-135) Eine Frustation durch den Verlust der Demokratie, neue, beinahe platzende Heere und der unbändige Hunger nach mehr Macht und mehr Land lösten einen Krieg aus, der den Kontinent erschütterte. Jedes Land führte mit all seinen Nachbarn Krieg. Das Rote Reich begann, je ein Drittel aller kampftauglicher Bürger, schwer motiviert, gefürchtet und blutrot gekleidet, an die drei Grenzen zu schicken. Ohne Gnade, ohne Rüchzug stürmten sie weiter und weiter. Sie waren nicht aufzuhalten, mussten aber abgebremst werden.thumb|100px|Erste Eroberungen Mundas verteidigte sich am wenigsten, versuchte dafür umso vehementer, die komplette Westküste einzunehmen. Die Blau-Graue Grenze wurde durch ein Gleichgewicht gehalten. Jeder führte Angriffe aus und musste sich verteidigen, jeder führte heftig Krieg. Nach einem Jahr gab es immernoch ein Gleichgewicht zwischen der Nation und der Lordschaft, das Reich hatte in alle Richtungen expandiert und auch Mundas war vorgerückt. Daudurch, dass alle kampftauglichen Männer an der Front waren, bildeten die Frauen und Jugendlichen einen neuen Staat. Dieser nannte sich "Gutrotes Land". Wenn der selbsternannte Imperator den Krieg abbrach, würde er sein Amt verlieren. Aber er musste seine Heimat gewinnen. Vorerst regierte er das Frontreich. Seine eigenen Soldaten würden nicht gegen ihre Familien ziehen, Fremde würde er nicht genug anheuern können, da er mit jedem Krieg führte. Also befreite er einige Soldaten vom Dienst an der Front, verlangte aber Bereitschaft im Notfall. Gleichzeitig holte er Familien an die Front, um alle zufriedenzustellen. Doch nun verlangten seine Männer, den Kriegsdienst ganz aufgeben zu können. Deshalb führte er eine Regelung ein, nach der das Heer in vier neue Abteilungen aufgeteilt werden sollten. Die vier besten Generäle führten diese an, die restlichen wurden degradiert, um die unteren Ränge der Umstellung anzupassen. Dann wurde immer ein Viertel freigestellt. Zur Ablöse waren die Verluste der vorigen Abteilung allerdings egal, das gesamte andere Viertel musste Kämpfen. Wenn das nächste Viertel allerdings weniger Soldaten als die abgelöste Abteilung haben sollte, würden die Überschüssigen im Dienst bleiben. So führte man weiterhin Krieg. Doch die Welt wurde von einer neuen Waffe bedroht, an deren Entwicklung nicht nur namenlose blaue Wissenschaftler, sondern auch Nishi selbst mitgewirkt hatten: Die Kanone! Dieses grausame Instrument kostete unzählige Leben und verhalf der Blauen Nation zu enormen Gewinnen, bevor sie von einem genialen Manöver zerstört wurde. Doch durch die Schwächung des Feindes war die Ausbreitung von Nishis Land unaufhaltbar geworden. Bis er vor den Toren Nonbiris stand. Dieses Schloss ergab sich mit den umliegenden Länderein. Dann begann er überraschend, seine Grenzen abzusichern. Mit der neuen Supermacht war niemand an Krieg interessiert, weshalb er auch Frieden schloss. Dann sicherte er politisch seine Nachfolge ab, damit seine Ziele im neuen, großen Land vollbracht wurden. Millitärisch beinhalteten sie zwar auch die Produktion einiger Kanonen bis hin zur Massenproduktion in der Manufaktur, aber auch ein weiteres Projekt, das ausgestattet mit Kanonen sogar noch größere Erfolge erziehlen würde. Wie groß die Wirkung dieses Projekts tatsächlich sein sollte, konnte er zu lebzeiten nichtmehr abschätzen. Nach kurzer Zeit kühlte die Kriegssituation ab, die Teilnehmer verharrten aber bereit für eine klare Wiederaufnahme. Dann trat Nishi mit klaren Forderungen dafür ein, dass es keine Nachfolge Makas mehr geben sollte. Es sollte keine Reiche mehr geben und die gesamte Welt sollte sich um eine einheitliche Demokratie bemühen, die nicht so einfach zu zerstören wäre. Er dachte sogar über weitgehende Menschenrechtsverbesserungen nach. Der Verrat an der Demokratie und seine bisher ungekannten vernichtenden Waffen, die Massenmorde auf dem Schlachtfeld und extreme Expansion ermöglichten und ein Verhalten, das dem eines Reiches gleich kommt waren für ihn nur ein thumb|Zu Nishis TodMittel, all dies aus der Zukunft zu verbannen. "Ich wurde an dem Tag geboren, als Maka starb!" (Nishi im Jahre 133) Mit diesem Satz provozierte Nishi, sagte aber die Wahrheit. Er forderte also das grüne Land auf, Maka die Treue zu versagen. Ansonsten drohte er Konsequenzen an. So stand man kurz vor einem Krieg, der nach Ansicht der Welt in der Nutzung weiterer Kanonen und vielleicht sogar in einer fast weltumfassenden Herrschaft von Nishi enden würde. So tötete Mundas, der Grüne Herrscher, Nishi, den Blauen Herrscher, um diesen Krieg zu verhindern (s. Nishi vs Mundas), was ihn selbst das Leben kostete. Aber die angespannte Situation löste einen Krieg aus. So entbrannte der gesamte Weltkrieg erneut. Nishis Nachfolger Yaro riss eine Schneise in die Graue Lordschaft und eroberte grüne Gebiete. Der "Reichspakt" war ein rot-grüner Nicht-Angriffs-Packt. Den abgeschnittenen grauen Teil eroberten die Roten, die dann einen Friedensvertrag mit allen Ländern abschlossen, um ihre Soldaten und deren Familien endlich zusammenzubringen. An der Grün-Grauen Front gab es große Verluste für die Reichstreuen, weshalb sich die Gegner der Maka-Nachfolge verbündeten, um Nishis Attacken zu vergessen. So wurden die Reichstreuen geschwächt, bis sie kapitulierten. So kam eine Konferenz in Nonbiri zusammen. Diese beschloss den Vertrag zur Auflösung der Reiche im Jahre 134: *Die Reichstreuen werden zur Republica. Sie wählen ein Parlament. Bis die Wahl beendet ist erhält Yaro die Obhut über das Land. *Die Mitglieder der Regierung werden hingerichtet. Die politische Ausrichtung zur Reichstreue ist mit Gefängnis bis zur Gesinnung zu bestrafen und solche Organisationen müssen zerschlagen werden. *Die Rote Republik wird re-etabliert. Die demokratische Macht des Militärs wird allerdings unterbunden, um ein thumb|Neue Verteilung durch den Vertragerneutes Scheitern zu verhindern. *Die Blaue Nation steht dazu, dass die Taten im vergangenen Krieg nicht einmal ihren eigenen Anforderungen entsprechen. Sie werden allerdings durch die Schaffung dieses Vertrages gerechtfertigt. *Dies rechtfertigt den gesamten Krieg und seine Eroberungen. *Es entsteht neu die konstitutionelle Lordschaft. Hier ist der Lord graues Staatsoberhaupt, wird aber vom Parlament zu- und abgewählt. *Als zustätzliche Sanktion für Makatreue der ehem. Reichstreuen und Belohnung für die eigenständige Umstellung werden Gebiete der neuen Republica der neuen Lordschaft zugesprochen. **Als Würdigung des Vertrages von Heonas werden kleine Beträge gemäß des Vertrages ausgezahlt. Einige Schlachten brauchte es noch, da keine genügende Abkühlung stattgefunden hatte. Aber Ende des Jahres 135 war der Krieg ausgelaufen und die neuen Verfssungen konkret erarbeitet und durchgesetzt. Abschnitt 3.6 - Kontinentale Dekade (135-145) In der folgenden Zeit lebte man in Frieden, rüstete aber etwas auf, bis man die Soldaten in Bereitschaft entließ, um den Krieg auszugleichen. Besonders Nonbiri und Umland wurden geschützt, um dort die neue Hauptstadt der Blauen Nation einzurichten. Die Forschungen und bald die ersten Konstruktionen für die neue Waffe der Blauen kamen auch in Gang. Der internationale Handel wurde langsam gesteigert, aber in der Blauen Nation wurden Banken erfunden. Die neuen Demokratien hatten Zeit, sich zu etablieren. Langsam regenerierte sich auch die soziale Struktur der Roten Republik. Abschnitt 3.7 - Intrakontinentaler Seehandel (145-150) Nach zehn Jahren hatte die Blaue Nation endlich ihre neue Waffe erschaffen: Eine Flotte von Schlachtschiffen. Diese waren mit geschützen ausgestattet und mit Soldaten beladen. Das Flaggschiff, die Nishia, benutzte sogar zehn Kanonen und normale Geschütze. Auch Nonbiri war mit zehn Kanonen ausgestattet worden. Weitere zehn wurden dem Angriffsheer zugeführt. So konnte man, im Gegensatz zu den Nussschalen der Fischer, den Kontinent umschiffen und die Küsten der Lordschaft und der Roten Republik attackieren, um die neue Macht zu demonstrieren. Aber dann begann man, Waren an den Fischerhäfen einzuladen und zu verkaufen. Auch wurde je ein Schiff für den Seehandel zwischen der Republica und den beiden anderen Ländern entsendet, um Gebühren zu verdienen. Dies alles wurde durch die ebenfalls bewaffente Handelsflotte möglich. Man plante Expeditionen, die ganze fünf Jahre vorbereitet wurden. Einschub: Wirtschaftliche und soziale Struktur Die hier benannte Struktur gilt vor allem in der Blauen Nation, trifft auf das Graue Land etwas weniger zu, im grünen ist sie nur noch grob vorhanden und im Roten ist die soziale Struktur im Krieg zerstört worden. Wir gehen von der Zeit gegen Nishis Tod aus, die dann durch Neuerungen ergänzt wird. Wir enden mit dem Ende des dritten Kapitels. Klassen So gibt es verschiedene Klassen, die die Menschen einteilen #Adlige (Familie des Herrschers ist ebenfalls Adel, ansonsten alte Adelsfamilien) #*Verkaufen und verpachten Land, kaufen dieses für gewinnbringenden Handel und leben vom erbeuteten Erbe der Vorfahren #Unternehmer (Sie kontrollieren ein Unternehmen, einen Bauernhof o.ä.) #*Stellen Arbeiter an, erhalten aber den Gewinn, manche lassen einen Teil des Gewinnes in der Kasse des Unternehmens, um nicht privat zu haften, ansonsten müssen sie das Unternehmen mit ihrem erworbenen Privatvermögen betreiben #*Besonders gute Unternehmer haben neuerdings andere Unternehmen kaufen können, sodass sie zu Großunternehmern wurden #Arbeiter/Bauern/Handwerker/Händler (Sie arbeiten für die Unternehmer) #*Sie leben vom Lohn der Unternehmer #Arbeitslose/Tagelöhner (Sie bilden die unterste Klasse) #*Sie haben keine feste Stelle und leben von der Gunst der Unternehmer *Soldaten (nicht in der Klassen-Hirarchie) Strafverfolgung Es gibt verschiedene Delikte. Sie können auch kombiniert werden. *Tötung *Betrug *Angriff (Körperverletzung) *Diebstahl *Verweigerung (gegen Anweisungen von Übergeordneten) *Verrat (Bruch normaler Gesetze; Verweigerung gegen Adel oder Staatsgewalt) **Hochverrat (Verweigerung gegen Herrscher; Broch wichtiger Gesetze; Dissertation) *Schaden (Sachbeschädignung) Ein Richter entscheidet das Strafmaß nach Schaden am Volk und am Staat. Handelswege Durch häufige Kriege wurde der internationale Handel deutlich beschränkt. So entstanden Binnenmärkte, die sich selbst versorgen. Diese lässt der Staat zwar locker, damit sie sich entwickeln können, reguliert sie aber, damit sie dem Land gute erträge einbringen. Natürlich bestimmt der Staat die seltenen internationalen Handelsrouten. Verbesserungen in der Kontinentalen Dekade Die Rote Republik erhielt wieder ein intaktes soziales System. Der internationale Handel weitet sich auch wieder aus. Aber vor allem hat ein Großunternehmer eine geniale Idee. Er kauft kleine Ländereien von Adligen und Material/Bauarbeiter, um äußerst stabile Gebäude bauen zu können. Dann beschäftigt er Söldner, die dieses Bewachen. Gegen eine Gebühr lässt er Menschen ihr Geld in festen Konten einlagern. Sie haben also ein Anrecht auf ihr eingelagertes Geld, abzüglich pauschaler Kosten, die monatlich anfallen. Bald baut er mit den Gewinnen seiner übrigen Unternehmen eine neue Bank, nur für die Gelder seines "Markt-Imperiums". Nach kurzer Zeit kann er neue Banken bauen und neue Söldner engagieren. Er schafft es, das ganze Land mit Banken abzudecken und unglaubliche Gewinne durch die Gebühren zu erziehlen. Doch nach einer Zeit schlägt ein Adliger vor, einen Kriedit bei der Bank aufzunehmen. Sie habe so viel Geld eingelagert und wenn er es zurückzahle, könne es doch auch dem Kunden gegeben werden. Zudem würde er natürlich Zinsen drauflegen und eine Sicherheit angeben, um das Geschäft attraktiv zu machen. So entstand ein weiteres Geschäft der Bank, mit dem hohe Gewinne eingefahren wurden. Bald war der Bankkaufmann nicht nur der reichste Mann im Land, sondern auch im Besitz einer beachtlichen Privatarmee zum Schutze der Baken. So wurde er zum Adel erhoben. Dann aber kaufte der Staat Großteile seiner Armee mit dem Versprechen, sie in Friedenseiten auf ihren Posten zu belassen. Der Großunternehmer hatte ausgesorgt und bald seine Banken verkauft, um sich zurückziehen. Eine Unternehmen überließ er den Filialleitern, die wieder zu normalen Unternehmern wurden. Neuer Seehandel Der Seehandel war komplett staatlich und konnte nur von der Blauen Nation ausgeführt werden, die als einziges Land gute Schiffe bauen und lenken konnte. Der Seehandel beflügelte den internationalen Handel, war aber gleichzeitig eine enorme Gefahr, die von der Blauen Nation ausging. Nun konnte nicht nur die Küste beschossen, sondern auch Schiffe zur Invasion benutzt werden. Einschub 2 - Nishis Demokratisches Vermächtnis Die Verfassungen der neuen Demokratien, die durch Nishi gesichert wurden, können Aufschluss auf Geschehnisse im folgenden Kapitel geben. Blaue Nation Die Blaue Nation wurde von Nishi beherrscht und stand so am meisten unter seinem Einfluss. *Alle erwachsenen Männer dürfen wählen, sich dessen aber auch verweigern. Jede Stimme zählt gleich und ist frei zu vergeben. **Manipulation der Stimmen ist verboten. *Es gibt Parteien. *Es gibt 100 Abgeordnete im Parlament. **Es gibt 100 gleich große Wahlkreise, in denen Kandidaten antreten. Wer hier die Mehrheit der Stimmen erhält, zieht ins Parlament ein. **Es diskutiert und beschließt Gesetze. **Jede Stimme zählt auch hier gleich. *Der Präsident des Parlaments gehört nicht zu den Abgeordneten. Kapitel 4 - Die Kolonisierung Die Expeditionen ab dem Jahr 151 erfüllten die Erwartungen: Es gab Inseln außerhalb des Kontinents, die bewohnbar waren. Aber auch die Vermutungen einiger Wissenschaftler wurden bestätigt: Sie waren bereits von anderen Menschen bewohnt. Allerdings wurde auch die größte Befürchtung gedeckt: Diese Menschen waren anders, hatten dunkle Hautfabrbe und waren aggressiv. Abschnitt 4.1 - Expeditionen von Dawi (151-155) Dawis Flotte entgeckte eine Inselgruppe im Nordwesten des Kontinents. Hier gab es Menschen, die den Stämmen ähnelten, die es noch bis vor 90 Jahren auf dem Kontinent ausschließlich gab. Diese Inseln heißen bis heute die Dawinen. Da er kein Eroberer, sondern ein Entdecker war, segelte er jahrelang gen Süden und entdeckte neue Inseln. Die Temperatur und das Klima änderten sich und die Flora und Fauna hatten sich angepasst. Das wärmere Klima hatte auch Auswirkungen auf den Menschen gezeigt: Die Hautfarbe wurde immer dunkler, bis er dann im Südwesten auf die "Schwarzen" traf. Auf jeder Insel war er geblieben, hatte die Pflanzen und Tiere studiert, die Inseln kartografiert, und auch die Menschen analysiert. Im Alter von 45 Jahren kam er in einem Handels-Hafen in der Roten Republik an und blieb ersteinmal dort. Seine Mannschaft brachte die Kunde in die Heimat, die dann verbreitet wurde. Die hier entdeckten Inseln schockierten die Welt durch ihre reine Existenz und wurden "West-Inseln" genannt, da sie den Westen des Kontinents abdeckten. Allerdings gab es Fragen für Dawi: Warum ist das Klima außerhalb des Kontinents anders? Wieso werden also die Insel gegen Süden wärmer? Und wie konnte sich die Natur anpassen? Und besonders: Wieso hat sich der Mensch angepasst und was half die Anpassung durch die Hautfarbe? Abschnitt 4.2 - West-Kolonien Admiral Noring wurde beauftragt, die Inseln zu unterwerfen. Er sollte der General-Gouvaneur aller Inseln werden, die er unterwerfen könnte. So segelte er mit dem Flaggschiff und einigen weiteren Schlachtschiffen. Auch schnelle und wendige Boten-Schiffe nahm er mit. Handelsschiffe sollten sich bereit machen. Sie waren bestimmt, Baumaterial und besonders Einwohner zu sammeln. Diese wurden vom "Informations-Ministerium" gesammelt, dass nun zu Propaganda-Zwecken gegründet wurde. Erstmals stieß er 156 in See und fuhr zu den Dawinen. Den ersten Stamm fand er auf einer kleinen Insel nach Beschuss durch die Kanonen des Flaggschiffes war erheblicher Schaden zugefügt worden. Die Krieger sammelten sich daraufhin an der Küste, wo sie ausgelöscht wurden. Soldaten gingen an Land und töteten Frauen und Kinder, bevor sie die Insel für ihr Eigentum erklärten. So verfuhren sie weiter, bis die Kanone sich rumgesprochen hatte. Es war also anzunehmen, dass die Inselbewohner das Wasser überwinden konnten, bevor man ihre Flöße sah. Obwohl die "neuen Menschen" gegen die bisherige Strategie gewappnet waren, konnten im restlichen Jahr die gesamten Inseln erobert und die Rückreise angetreten werden. Die Botenschiffe hatten den Stand gemeldet, aber wegen Absprache von Besiedlung abgeraten. Als man Bewohner einer anderen Inselgruppe zum Test angriff, wussten diese Nichts. So wurden die Auswanderer geschickt. Sie brachten genug mit, um sich zu versorgen bis man die Inseln nutzen konnte. Die überlebenden Inselbewohner wurden als Sklaven für die Neuankömmlinge benutzt. Nohring stellte nach der Rückkehr Thesen auf, die der Rechtfertigung von Abschlachtung und Versklavung der Inselbewohner diente und besitzt keinerlei wissenschaftliche Grundlage: *Menschen, die nicht vom Kontinent kommen, haben keine Rechte, da sie nicht zur etablierten Ordnung gehören. *Der Kontinent hat das Recht und sollte die Bestrebung haben, die gesamte Welt zu kontrollieren. *Aufgrund der Überlegenheit in der Entwicklung und der generellen, daraus resultierenden Überlegenheit müssen die Einwohner des Kontinents oder solche, die aus unserer kontinentalen Gesellschaft in die umgebende entsandt wurden, eindeutig über den Einheimischen der Inseln stehen. Diese Ansichten sind schlicht falsch und hatten nur den Zweck, die Kolonisierung zu rechtfertigen! Dann wollte Nohring auf eine neue Reise aufbrechen, um weitere Inseln zu erobern. Aber er musste sich mit dem Herrscher auseinandersetzen, um das Flaggschiff mitnehmen zu können. Indess war Dawi zurückgekehrt, um seine Erkenntnisse zu teilen. Er schickte seine drei ehemaligen Schüler auf neue Forschungsreisen, um neue Erkenntnisse zu sammeln. Um Nohrings Thesen anzufechten veröffentlichte er einen Teil seiner Erkennisse zu früh: *Die Menschen sind Teil der Natur. **Dies bedeutet, dass er nicht über der Natur steht. **Dies bedeutet nicht, dass er nicht in dieser Natur die führende Rolle einnimmt. *Die Natur passt sich den Bedingungen an. **Diese Bedingungen variieren in verschiedenen Zonen dieser Welt. ***Der Kontinent ist nur eine von diesen. **Diese Zonen haben einzele Systeme, die einen Zusammenhang zwischen den Lebewesen darstellen. **Die Welt selbst bildet wahrscheinlich ein riesiges System. *Jeder Mensch wird gleich gebohren. **Dies bedeuet, dass er auch ein Recht auf Gleichheit besitzt. Diese Erkenntnisse waren zwar fortschrittlich, aber auch umstritten. Die letzte These wurde sogar offiziell als falsch dargestellt, war sie auch noch so richtig. Mittlerweile hatte Nohring die neue Reise ohne das Flaggschiff gestartet. Die nächste Inselgruppe leistete mehr Widerstand. Eine Anweisung von Yaro mussten die Eingebohrenen allerdings so gut wie möglich am Leben gelassen werden. Allerdings versklavte Nohring sie. Er machte sogar Gewinn, indem er sie international zum Verkauf anbot. So begann die Sklaverei, die Dawi allerdings heftig kritisierte. Zudem schrieb er ein neues Werk, das durch die Forschungsergebnisse seiner Schüler vervollständigt werden sollte. Im Jahre 158 kamen nichtnur Dawis Schüler zurück sondern auch Nohring, der eine weitere Inselgruppe erobert hatte, die Nohren. Bald ließ er Dawi töten, um sein Kollonie- und Sklaven-Treiben zu sichern. Aber Dawi der Jüngere brachte die Erkenntnisse seines Vaters und die Ergebniss der Schüler zusammen und schrieb ein eigenes Werk im Namen seines Vaters. Dieses brauchte allerdings einige Zeit in der Anfertigung. Legenden Hier legendäre Orte, Länder und Personen: Legendäre Personen *Maka (ca.30-80): erster großer Feldherr; prägte der erste Ära, die mit seinem Tod endete *Monku (ca.60-100): zweiter großer Feldherr; Sohn Makas; beendete die erste Ära, prägte die zweite, die mit seinem Tod endete *Aka (89-120): oberster General und Ideal des Roten Heeres, starb an der Front als Held *Nishi (80-133): Fürst im aufgeteilten blauen Reich, Gründer und erster Herrscher der Blauen Nation in Nachfolge des Nordreiches, Miterfinder der Kanone, Mitbegründer der internationalen Seefahrt, beendete als Lebenswerk die Reiche und Reichstreue; prägte die dritte Ära *Dawi (110+): Entdecker der Westinseln, besonders der Dawinen, auf fünfjähriger Expedition; Legendäre Orte *Schloss Nonbiri (erbaut 109 vom Grauen Lord): erst Burg Dainashi, die nach Makas Tod Weisenrat und Parlament beherbergte, dann Sitzungsort der Lords (bzw. Lords und Fürsten) als Schloss, hier starben bei einem Streit einige Staatsmänner, bald erobert von Nishi, später Hauptstadt der Blauen Nation *In der Stadt Heonas wurden die ersten Verträge zum Verkauf von Gebieten abgeschlossen. Dann wurde es niedergebrannt. Legendäre Länder *Das Reich des Nordens war der erste Verbund, der größer war als ein Stamm. **In Nachfolge kam (nach Teilung des Reiches wiedervereinigt) Nishis Blaue Nation, die zur neuen Supermacht wurde und die Kanonen erfanden. Sie begannen auch die internationale Seefahrt. *Das Reich des Maka (bzw. später Reich des Westens unter Monku) nahm mehr als den halben Kontinent ein und hatte eine in allen Kriterien überlegene Armee. *Das Rote Reich (bzw. später die Rote Republik) wurde durch das überragende Rote Heer mächtig. Dieses war wahrscheinlich ähnlich gut wie das Heer unter Maka, hatte aber eine abschreckende rote Farbe. Das Rote Reich war das letzte Land, das ein Reich blieb. Später wurde es sogar erneut zum Reich, bevor es fiel. Kategorie:Artikel Kategorie:Buch Kategorie:Böse Kategorie:Geschichte Kategorie:Nippon